Fantastical and Magical
by ThePathUntaken
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-EDITED! PLEASE BE PATIENT!
1. Chapter 1

No flames please.

I do not own any of the Yugioh GX characters.

Story…START!

Prologue

It was a cloudy day in the Bay View community. A small Kindergartener was walking home from school, ready to celebrate her birthday, holding a picture she drew for her daddy. Her parents had promised her that they would be home for her sixth birthday, and she was looking forward to spending time with them.

As she reached her doorstep, she felt a chill go down her spine. Brushing it off as the wind, she took the spare key from under the flower pot and unlocked the door. Walking inside, all she saw was nothing. The house was empty of any soul, and there was a metallic smell in the air. Hair standing on the back of her neck, she walked further inside. And then she saw it.

Blood was everywhere. There were two people in the middle of the living room, lying on the floor in a pool of the metallic red liquid. The little girl's parents were dead. Murdered. The horror of the situation was sinking in as the girl stared at the scene before her. Horrified and hysterical, she screamed all the way to the neighbor's house.

For days, she did not sleep. She did not eat. She did not smile. It was like she was in a trance. The doctors' concluded that she had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Her family, though sympathetic, didn't want to take the girl in themselves. In the end, the girl's best friend's mother, sick of the bickering, gained custody. It took a few weeks for the girl to get situated, and get over the deaths. With her best friend by her side, she was starting her life again. No matter the ups, downs, or the side-by-sides, they were always together. And then…

Jaden Yuki woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sho was always bullied because of his size and shyness. He was worried that the same thing would happen at Duel Academy, only without the quiet, secluded place to go to cry. And then along came Jaden. Ever since the first day, Jaden Yuki and Sho Marufuji were practically inseparable. Sho looked up to the older boy. Jaden had some sort of magic in him that attracted Sho to him. Jaden, to Sho, was like a miracle. Jaden didn't look down on Sho because of his size, no. Jaden saw Sho as an equal. The only problem…

"Jaden, come on! Chronos Sensei's going to give us detention if were late again!"

Jaden liked to sleep in. Sho sighed.

"It looks like I'll have to go by myself today." Sho started down the rickety stairs of the run-down dorm and headed toward the school. A few minutes later, Jaden woke up. Stretching, he looked at the clock. But he didn't panic. He sighed, slightly depressed. He had been having the same dream every night for the past two weeks.

"I really hate lying to them like this," He said to himself. "But I can't let Sho, Hayato or Asuka get hurt. Oh, well! Let's get ready!"

(TPU- What could Jaden be hiding? Kind of obvious, but it's for suspense.)

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Jaden headed to class, late once again. But unlike the other days when Chronos would yell at him for being late, this time something was different.

"Hey Sho, is Chronos late, or am I early?" Jaden asked his roommate. "I don't hear any yelling."

"Jaden, you made it!" Sho cried. "It's weird, Chronos Sensei's late. Although I heard that we were getting a new transfer student today, so he's probably picking them up. I hope they're nice. We don't need any more bullies."

"Well, I hope they're a really good duelist with a really sweet deck! Then I can duel 'em!" Well, Jaden seems pumped. A voice spoke from behind him.

"Be careful what you wish for, Jaden. It might come back to haunt you." Professor Chronos said, sounding irritated. "Sit down so we can begin, please."

Jaden complied, and Chronos continued, still irked.

"As some of you may already know, we were going to have a new Obelisk student. However, for some odd reason I cannot fathom, she decided that she wanted to stay with the Osiris students. So, Osiris Red, please give a warm welcome to your new dorm mate, and class, your new classmate. Shira Takemoto." Jaden looked up from his slight dozing (You know he would start, too.) to see a girl in a red uniform. She had long brown hair and wide blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but had a rosy tint to it. She wore no make-up.

"No way," He whispered, standing up.

"Jaden, do you know her?" Sho asked quietly. The girl looked up at the noise, blue eyes sparkling. Her lips curled into a smile, and her cheeks became rosier as she looked at Jaden. And she spoke.

"Jay, is that you?" Soft as they were, her words did not go unnoticed. Especially not by Jaden, who leapt over the desk with a cry of joy.

"Miko-Shi!"

Yeah, I know. More questions. But hey, if you understand what's going on, cookies for you! Please don't flame me, because this is my first story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be easy. I'm sorry that I left off with more questions than before, but all those questions will be answered soon! EXCEPT! The reason I'm referring to Jaden as a guy instead of a girl like my summary says is because Jaden is hiding her identity as a girl. I can't tell you why, though. That would give away too much. Have fun reading, and if you have ideas or suggestions, please message me. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any way, shape or form.

Here We GO!

Chapter Three: The New Girl In Town

"Miko-Shi!" Jaden cried as he leapt over the desk and bounded over to the platform. He swept the smiling girl into his outstretched arms and spun her around, both laughing madly.

The other occupants of the room sat there, watching incredulously as the loud-mouthed Osiris Red student laughed with the pretty new student as if they had been friends for years. After what seemed like forever, they stopped spinning. The two just stood there in each others arms. The rest of the world was not important. Only the presence of each other mattered at that moment. They broke away from their embrace.

"Jaden, how have you been? I haven't heard from you since you left." said the quiet girl. Jaden looked at her, a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Miko-Shi, did I worry you?"

"Only a little bit. I know you can defend yourself." They were about to hug again when Chronos stepped in.

Senior Jaden," he said, "While we all appreciate the very warm welcome you gave," his tone said otherwise, "Sit down and let Seniora Takemoto introduce herself!"

Shira said nothing, but her grip on Jaden's jacket tightened a bit. It was quite obvious that Chronos scared her.

But Jaden, happy as he was, did not notice his professor's screechy voice. He _did _however, notice Shira slinking away from Chronos. He put his arm around her shoulders, making her look at him. He gave her one of his trademark smiles which she returned, albeit slightly, with her own small one. Jaden looked up at Chronos, his expression and demeanor changed. Jaden stood slightly in front of Shira, and said to Chronos;

"Back off, Chronos, Shira's afraid of men."

This caught Chronos off guard. Both what Jaden said, and the tone in which he said it. Chronos was livid.

"Senior Jaden, if what you say is true, why is she not afraid of you?" Chronos challenged. Jaden smiled. However, this wasn't one of his usual smiles. This one was cold and bitter, like there was a secret hidden behind his normally happy demeanor.

"Because I have been friends with her since birth, before her Androphobia kicked in. I'm the only boy she trusts."

With that, Jaden guided Shira to the empty seat next to his. He sat there, giving Shira his old seat so she could sit between him and his other trusted friend, Sho Marufuji. Sho looked at the girl next to him timidly. Although she looked calm and collected, he could see her shaking. He didn't realize he was staring until he noticed her sapphire blue eyes met his own grey ones. Her gaze lingered a bit, seemingly searching his soul. Then, she smiled a soft, kind smile, her pink lips trembling.

Chronos shook off his shock and began with the day's lesson. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Jaden fell asleep, Ra students took vigorous notes, Obelisk students glared at the "ketchup and mustard" crew, and Chronos repeatedly showed off his favoritism toward Obelisks. There was only one difference:

There was a quiet Osiris girl who sat silently, her blue eyes sparkling with a mystic shine.

A girl from the blue dorm finished her explanation on all the different types of cards. Of course, you know where this is going.

"Benissimo!" Chronos exclaimed, "Of course, I expect this was nothing of difficulty for Obelisk Blue's Asuka Tenjoin, was it?"

"It's just the basics," she stated modestly.

"Now," Chronos began, looking around the room, searching for his next victim- I mean, _volunteer. _

"Senior Marufuji!" Sho, not expecting the loud call of his name, yelped and jumped out of his seat, standing up.

"Tell me the effect of a Field Spell." Chronos said. Sho stuttered helplessly.

"C'mon, Sho, you can do it!" Shira watched as Jaden encouraged his roommate.

"I think not," Chronos interjected.

"Now, can someone please tell me the answer; preferably someone _not _wearing red?"

Sho sat down, looking utterly humiliated.

"I know the answer," he said to himself.

"I just get stage fright."

The room suddenly darkened. Lights flickered on. Off. On. Off. The temperature went down, and an eerie chill filled the air. An odd sound broke through the chatter of confusion. It was a sound that shouldn't be heard in a building practically owned by Seto Kaiba.

"RATS! RATS ARE EVERYWHERE! GROSS!"

The rats paraded to the front of the room and surrounded Professor Chronos. They ran up his pants legs and under his shirt, crawling into his hair. Panic started to set in as everyone screamed, running out of the classroom. Needless to say, classes were cancelled for the time being.

"There's no girl's dorm," said Jaden as he, Sho, and their other roommate, Hayato, showed Shira to her new home away from home.

"So, you can share with us until your room is finished being built." Shira blinked twice, cocking her head, slightly confused.

"Us?" she repeated, looking warily at the other two boys with her. Jaden noticed her look and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. These guys are good guys. If they weren't, I wouldn't be rooming with them, would I?"

Later that night- IN THE TOOLSHED!

"So, you two have been best friends since daycare?"

"Pretty much, I mean, where you found me, Shira wouldn't be too far behind."

Shira sat quietly, with Pharaoh- the dorm cat- in her lap, purring as she rubbed his head. Her eyes drifted between Sho and Hayato, who were interrogating Jaden about his relationship with the shy girl. She didn't mind. She was with Jaden again. She always felt safe around Jaden. Shira was broken out of her trance when she heard Jaden yell;

"For the last time, Shira is not my girlfriend! She's my best friend!"

Shira looked up at Jaden, confused. Then, she started to giggle, speaking softly as she did.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Jay-Chan!"

The three boys looked at the giggling girl. Jaden's ears burned red with embarrassment, while Sho and Hayato wondered what in the world she meant. Shira started to rub her eyes sleepily, yawning slightly. The boys looked at each other, silently agreeing it was time for bed. They climbed into their respective bunks- Shira with Jaden- and drifted off to sleep. They were completely oblivious to the eyes in the shadows, watching…

And waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I DO, however, own Shira.

Sorry if it sucks. It's almost midnight and I had a long day.

Chapter 4

All was quiet the next morning, save a few construction workers who were building an addition to the Osiris dorm. Shira had woken up early, leaving the boys to sleep a little longer. She started down the rickety staircase of the dorm and up the path toward the school.

The classroom was still empty when she got there, so she got out some paper and started to draw. She was so into her drawing that she did not notice the approach of her teacher.

"Seniora Takemoto," it said.

She jumped, obviously not expecting such an abrupt interruption. She turned around to see someone completely unexpected.

"Chronos sensei,"

Jaden was showing Shira around the island after class. After walking for a while, they decided to take a break and play some hand-held games. Rather, Shira watched as Jaden battled.

"Yes! I won! I finally beat level 10!" Jaden cried. He was playing Pokemon: Emerald. Shira applauded his victory.

"Now you're one more level closer to defeating Red, huh?" said the Osiris girl. Shira looked down, remembering something.

By saying, "Red", she remembered her discussion with Chronos. She looked at Jaden.

"Jay-Chan," Jaden looked up.

"Are there any girls you trust I can talk with?" Jaden frowned.

"What do you mean? Am I not a good person to talk to?"

"NO! That is not the case! Jaden," Shira's voice became hushed.

"You're hiding your identity. If I'm caught talking to you about something feminine, the fact that you're a girl could be revealed. People will make fun of you for either being a Cross dresser or a Gay Guy. Not that I have a problem with those types of people. But I do need a girl friend to talk to."

"I know who you can talk to," said a voice behind them. The pair turned to see a pretty blonde Obelisk girl with large breasts and long legs. Shira recognized her as the girl from yesterday, who answered that question with a really long answer.

Asuka Tenjoin.

"Hey there, Asuka, how's it going?" Jaden said sheepishly.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Shira asked. It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, I did. Mind giving me an explanation?" Asuka crossed her arms, looking slightly upset. Jaden hung her head. Asuka knew her secret, and she had to explain everything.

She didn't want to remember. Shira looked at Jaden, taking her friends hands.

"Do you want me to explain? I know you hate talking about it, so…" Jaden shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You weren't there, so some of the details might be wrong. Besides, I have to get over this sooner or later." Jaden looked up at Asuka.

"You might want to sit down. This is a long story." Asuka complied with Jaden's request.

"This all started when I was three years old."

FLASHBACK

"_Judai, you look so cute in your new dress! Are you ready to go?" A pretty brunette woman asks. Her long caramel hair was tied into a simple ponytail. She had warm cocoa eyes and a bright smile. Her attire was a simple light purple t-shirt and cropped jeans. She wasn't very tall and her breasts weren't very large, but she was beautiful in her own unique way. This was Judai's mother, Kara Yuki. _

"_I'm ready, Mommy!" Judai called. She was dressed in a white dress with a pink jacket, with little white lacey socks and shiny black Mary Jane shoes on her feet. A heart shaped barrette was in her shoulder length hair. Kara smiled widely._

"_Okay, squirt, let's close up the shop and go get some food!" she cheered, pumping her fist into the sky. Judai, who loved food, shouted "Yay!" and copied her mother's gesture. Taking her mother's hand, Judai led the way to the Market. _

_Mother and daughter were practically inseparable. They did everything together. Kara taught Judai how to make the secret recipe cakes and cookies she made for her small business; a pastry shop called Café Nyan-Nyan. _

_Upon reaching their destination, Kara let go of her daughter's hand and grabbed a cart from nearby. The two started to walk, going over the list of things they needed. Sugar, milk, condensed milk, flour, eggs, vanilla extract, etc._

"_Judai, could you do me a favor?" Judai, always eager to help her beloved Mommy, nodded._

"_Sure, Mommy, what can I do?" she asked, smiling brightly. Kara smiled and handed Judai a basket.. _

"_Can you get me some red and green apples, yellow peaches, and black cherries? They're over there. Five of each should be enough. Two bags of cherries will do, as well. Can you do that for me while I get the veggies?"_

"_Okay, Mommy. I'll try my best!" Judai exclaimed. She ran over to the produce where she saw lots of yummy fruit. She gripped her basket and walked up to the apples. There was a little problem; Judai's height. Judai looked around and saw a big box. Judai congratulated herself about her genius idea. After pushing the box over to the apples, Judai climbed up on top of it. She looked over the fruit._

"_Lessee… Red… One… two… three… four… five. Green is… this color!"_

_It continued on for a while. Judai looked at the colors then counted the pieces of juicy fruit that she needed. Grabbing the second bag of cherries, Judai jumped off of the box. She pushed the box back into its original place, (Mommy said that it was polite to do that.) and ran to look for her mother who was still in the vegetable isle. When she found her, however, Judai stopped and hid behind a crate. _

_There was a man with Kara. A man Judai had never seen before. Judai looked him over; He seemed nice. He had black hair in a ponytail on the back of his neck and green eyes, but he was a stranger. Strangers were never nice. _

_The stranger started talking. Judai listened in on the conversation. She knew eavesdropping was a no-no, but she wanted to know who that stranger was. She listened quietly._

"_Miss Yuki, please try to understand where I'm coming from! His magic can not possibly penetrate the force fields we have set up. We have made sure the strongest sorcerers are on guard in the penitentiary at all times. Please try to accept that your vision was wrong this time." What was he talking about? Judai looked at her mother, and saw something she had never seen before;_

_Her mother was angry._

"_I know Garrison. I see your opinion on this whole matter. The problem is that my visions are _never_ wrong. You just wait. One of these days, he will escape. When he does, only the Elemental Eight will be able to stop him. But he will escape." Kara's eyes weld up with tears. Judai stepped out from behind the crate._

"_Mommy, I got the fruit!" She exclaimed. Kara looked over at her and smiled._

"_You did a good job, sweetie. Thank you so much. Let's go check out, okay?" She turned around to face the man, faking a smile._

"_Goodbye, Garrison. Stay well, alright?" She grabbed her daughter's hand and the cart, and walked quickly to the check out counter._

FLASHBACK END  
"I know what you're thinking. Yes, my mom was fourteen when she gave birth to me. That's because she was a rape victim, and I'm her rapist's child." Jaden or rather, Judai explained. Asuka, having been listening intently, was surprised to hear Judai come out of her narrative. She had been wondering why Jaden- Judai, she corrected.- had such a young mother. She was about to speak when Judai cut her off.

"But that's not the end of the story."

FLASHBACK

_About a year later, Kara got married to a man named Ryuu. He was a kind man who treated Kara like gold, and treated Judai as his own daughter. He was very handsome. His dark red hair contrasted with his ocean blue eyes. He had a lithe, muscular build and lightly tanned skin. Judai was very happy. Both she and Kara loved him so much. They were very happy together, like they were family. A true family, that is. Ryuu acted like he was Judai's real father, even before the wedding. He watched her when Kara went out shopping, took Judai to the park to play, made lunch for them, and Ryuu even gave Judai her first Father-Daughter Dance at the wedding. Not long after the marriage became official, Judai started calling Ryuu, 'Daddy'._

_Ryuu had cried tears of joy when she did for the first time. _

_When Judai started going to school, Ryuu was with Kara to drop her off with hugs, kisses, and mentions of being a good girl._

_That was when Judai met Shira._

_The two met when playing hopscotch. Judai had thrown the rock a little too hard, hitting Shira in the leg. After apologizing for about five minutes, Shira was able to assure Judai that it was okay._

_After school, Judai walked outside with Shira. Ryuu was there waiting for her._

"_Judai, how was it? Did you like your first day of school? Any boys ask you out?" Ryuu joked; laughing at Judai's miffed expression._

"_I had lots of fun! I even made a friend! And you know that boys are icky, Daddy!" Judai said. She gestured to Shira._

"_This is my friend, Shira! Say hi to my Daddy, Shi-Chan!"_

"_Hello, it's nice to meet you." Shira said with an embarrassed blush on her face._

"_No need to be formal with me. A friend of Judai's is a friend of mine. Would you like me to walk you home?"_

"_I don't want to be any trouble."_

"_No trouble at all! I won't let you walk home all by yourself. Plus I will know where to go if Judai wants to come over to play."_

"_Okay, come with me! I live this way!"_

_After walking for five minutes, the trio came across a large set of stairs. Shira stopped at the bottom of them, looking upward._

"_It's up these stairs." She said simply. Ryuu and Judai face faulted. They started up the stairs._

"_You mean to tell me that you walk up and down these stairs every day just to get to school? What the hell is up there?" Ryuu stated. He was starting to lose his breath._

"_Daddy, you said a bad word." Judai scolded._

"_I live with my grandfather here at the Takemoto Shrine. My mommy is away on business a lot, so I stay here." Shira explained, a sad look on her face._

_Needless to say, when Ryuu and Judai got home, Kara heard all about Shira. Kara, being a mother herself, felt sympathy for the poor girl, and she and Judai paid many, many visits to the Takemoto Shrine._

_All was peaceful, until that day._

_Judai, now five years old, was able to walk home without Ryuu, as long as Shira was there, too. Every day, after school, Judai and Shira would walk to Café Nyan-Nyan, do their homework (With milk and cookies, courtesy of Kara) and play together until it was time for Shira to go home._

_Today, however, was different._

_The two girls walked hand in hand to the café, Judai with a picture she drew for Ryuu in her hands, when suddenly, Judai froze. She felt something ominous in the air. She looked at Shira, who looked at her._

"_Did you feel that?" They asked each other simultaneously._

_They ran for the shop, terrified at what they would find._

_They were right to be afraid._

_Judai stood frozen in horror at the scene before her. Shira clamped her hand over her mouth, too scared to speak._

_Blood dripped from the table the two people were lying on. Stepping closer, Judai's greatest fear was realized;_

_Her parents were murdered._

END FLASHBACK

Asuka stared at the two girls in front of her, flabbergasted. She had no idea.

"The man my mom had talked about with that stranger had escaped from prison and killed her and Daddy. He knows about me. I changed my identity as a girl to protect my friends."

"I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. I hope that man is caught soon." Asuka said. She had a point, though. Judai had been hiding her identity for ten years. He might have been caught by now.

"Me too, Asuka. Me too."

Who is this mysterious man? Was he the one who was watching Judai and Shira the night before? And what will Jaden do to keep her identity as Judai a secret longer? Anyway, this chapter was more to show Jaden's past, and as to why she started to cross dress. Look forward to chapter 5! Then we'll see some of Shira's past, and a little one sided romance!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters, or the songs featured. I own Shira Takemoto, Kara Yuki, and Ryuu. Some jokes I use are not my own, but I assure you that most of them are.

Warning- A little one-sided romance on Shira's part, and ideologically sensitive material (AKA Crude Humor).

Chapter 5

Once again, Shira woke up early. She looked over at the alarm clock, which read 3:15. She sighed and got out of bed, careful not to disturb her temporary roommates. This time, though, she didn't go to class. She walked over to her and Jaden's (Even though she knows, she keeps calling her Jaden so she doesn't let the name Judai slip) secret spot to watch the sunrise. The scent of the ocean breeze calmed her anxiety. No matter how much she loved being with Jaden, sometimes she needed to be alone, too. Once she was sure she was alone, she walked closer to the Cliffside. (TPU- No, don't jump!) She opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be."

Shira was silent as she let the last note hang. She looked at the sun as it peeked out from the horizon. She reached into her bag and took out a small picture frame. In the picture was a young man, about sixteen, with neck-length silver hair and grey eyes. He had a smile on his face. Shira sat down on the cliff, staring at the picture.

"Haru, I miss you so much, and I wish you were here. I need some advice." She said. The picture stared back.

"You see, yesterday before class started, my teacher came up to me with an odd request."

FLASHBACK

"_Seniora Takemoto, you are friends with Senior Jaden, are you not?"_

_Shira nodded, wary of the creepy smile that came upon his face. He spoke again._

"_Senior Jaden has been doing rather poorly in his studies. I fear it may have something to do with the fact that he is distracted in the Red dorm. I was wondering if you could tell me his weaknesses, because I want to make sure I don't do anything to distract his learning. If you do that, I will allow both of you to skip your next big written exam."_

_Shira's eyes narrowed. Her Grandfather had told her about these types of people in her priestess training. She didn't care how scared she was of men. She met his gaze, trembling slightly._

"_Are you bribing me?" She asked. She wasn't buying it. There was something about this man Shira didn't like. Chronos had the gall to look surprised._

"_No, my dear," Shira cringed at this. "Not at all, Seniora Takemoto. I simply wish to give Senior Jaden a proper learning environment. You wouldn't want him to fail and get expelled, would you?"_

END FLASHBACK

"I don't know what to do, Haru! I don't want Jaden to fail, but I don't want to give in to that creepy teacher, either! Oh, I wish you were here with me to make it all go away!" Shira started to cry.

Now, Shira believed she was at her and Jaden's secret spot. Truth is, though she's rather bright for her age, (At first she resided in the red dorm due to being a transfer student, but she decided to stay because she didn't like the big blue dorm.) Shira was very bad with directions and often got lost (See why she didn't like it?). Thus, she was nowhere near their secret spot. She was on the Cliffside close to the Obelisk Boys dorm. The snap of a twig and the rustle of bushes jolted her out of her thoughts. Thinking it was Jaden, she quickly dried her eyes and stood up, holding Haru's photograph to her average-sized chest. When the person revealed himself, she was shocked to see that it wasn't Jaden. It was another classmate of theirs, like Asuka, also in Obelisk blue.

Self-proclaimed next King of Games, Jun Manjoume.

Startled, Shira shot back toward the edge of the cliff. Her foot slipped, and she started to fall. She shut her eyes in fear and let out a yelp, flailing her arm to find something to hold onto. One arm holding the picture frame, the other grasping a root that stuck out of the cliff, striking her leg against a rock. Well, she _thought _it was a root. Opening her eyes, she saw that Manjoume had grabbed hold of her hand, and was pulling her to safety.

"What are you, stupid? Don't start walking backwards on a cliff, you idiot! You could've killed yourself!" Manjoume screeched. Shira stared at him wide-eyed. This was exactly how she met _him. _She wondered if…

"It would've been better, wouldn't it?" Shira cried, clutching her precious picture closer. She looked down, hot tears threatening to spill when she blinked. Manjoume yanked Shira's arm, pulling her to safety. He gripped her wrist and held her waist until they got away from the cliff's edge. Letting go of his waist, he kept hold of Shira's wrist, looking her sternly in the eye.

He put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up with a fever.

Manjoume remembered the girl from class. She was a transfer student who had just arrived two days earlier. His first thought was that she was cute. Not as high caliber as Asuka, just cute. Round face, pale skin, pink lips, average B-sized breasts, short but not tall. Pretty, but not gorgeous. Apparently, she didn't like to talk much. She might become a part of his fan club, though.

'I mean, who can resist this gorgeous face?' he had thought.

Then he saw it.

The girl was friends with that Dropout idiot, Jaden Yuki.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. He had gone to bed confused that night. Why was he confused? Kami only knows. We can't seem to figure out the inner workings of Manjoume's mind.

The day after, he woke up to someone singing. The voice was beautiful, soothing even. He felt drawn to it, so he quickly dressed into his uniform, following the voice singing the sad song. Then he saw her, the glow of the sunrise reflecting off her shiny brown hair. He stepped closer to get a better look when…

He stepped on a twig, tripped over his own feet, and fell into the nearby bushes. So, he decided to reveal himself, so he could see her face. It was her. The new girl. She stepped backwards, falling off the cliff. Manjoume acted fast, lunging forward and grabbing her hand.

After yelling at her for being reckless, he heard something he thought he heard wrong.

"It would've been better, wouldn't it?"

Manjoume was a jerk, that much is known. But he was certainly not heartless. It was obvious the girl, - Takemoto, he remembered- had a fever.

"Hey, can you walk?" The gentle tone in his voice surprised both of them. She stared at him, eyes wide. Her pupils were dilated, making her eyes look large. Manjoume suspected it was because of her fever.

It was then that he saw the direction her ankle was twisted, and the purple bruise forming around the red swollen skin. He went to put her on his back when she gently placed a hand on his face, turning it to face her. Her dilated eyes were foggy with exhaustion. She cupped his face, leaning in to where their noses touched.

"Haru, my Haru, you're back. I thought you left me forever…"

"Okay, that's it! Get on my back; I'm taking you to Ayukawa."

The world spun around her. All she heard was a voice shouting 'hey' over and over. And then…

"Haru…"

The world went black.

DREAM

"_Shira… wake up, love." A softly accented voice said. Shira opened her eyes to see a transparent white haired boy with gray eyes leaning over her. She bolted upright, nearly conking her head with his, staring in a mixture of shock, sadness, and joy._

"_Haru…Oh, Haru, you're alright! I thought I'd never see you again!" The two held each other tightly, Haru planting light kisses over Shira's face as tears fell down her face. Their eyes met._

"_Why did you go? Why did you leave me all alone, Haru? I missed you so much." _

"_Shira… I'm sorry. But I'm not just here to see you." Sapphire orbs widened._

"_What do you mean?" Haru's calm, kind face became serious._

"_There will be plenty of time for catching up later. I've been sent here by the Spirit King to gather the Elemental Eight. You remember, right?"_

"_Yes, Jaden says that his mother mentioned them a long time ago." Haru blinked owlishly._

"_Who's this Jaden you speak of?" He asked, tilting his head to the left._

"_Jaden is Judai. It's her cover name. But what do the Elemental Eight have to do with us? I don't understand."_

"_That's what I'm here to find out." Haru held up seven small pieces of paper in front of him. _

"_Shira, you trust me, right?" He said, staring into her eyes._

"_With my life," Shira replied, meeting his gaze. Haru motioned to the papers with his free hand. _

"_The Spirit King believes that the Elemental Eight are people that were in contact with Kara Yuki and Ryuu Dragneel. These papers will show which element you are, and give you a Spirit Guide according to your element. All you have to do, is concentrate your energy into this paper. Okay?"_

"_How come there are seven?" Shira asked after a moment of silence. Haru looked at her._

"_If there are eight elements, how come there are seven slips of paper?" She restated. Haru gave her a toothy grin. _

"_That's because Judai was already chosen as an Elemental Eight." He pushed the paper closer to Shira. She picked a slip from his hand._

_Shira closed her eyes. She felt her energy flow through her veins. Her hair flipped gently, as if there were a sudden gust of wind in the infirmary. She felt reenergized, renewed, and strong. Opening her eyes, she saw the slip of paper with a lightning shaped slice down the middle. _

"_The paper never lies. You are the element of wind." Haru said with a proud smile on his face. _

"_You have been graced with the Wind Guide, along with a deck to use against The Wicked Ones, as you are now the Guardian of the Skies." Haru handed her a deck, a soft blue deck case, and a single card contained in a thin case attached to a string,_

"_I have to go now. I will come back in your dreams to train you. I will always love you, but let yourself love someone else who needs it. I will see you soon, Shira. Now, Wake Up."_

_END DREAM_

"HARU!" She shouted, jolting out of the infirmary bed, colliding heads with Jaden. They rubbed their now red foreheads, moaning in pain. Still rubbing, Shira looked up to see him, along with Sho and Hayato.

"Shira, who are you talking about? Who's Haru?" Sho asked, looking around. Shira looked too.

"Miko-Shi, maybe it was just a dream. Haru is..." She trailed off, not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings. Looking over to her friend, Jaden saw her staring at an unfamiliar necklace around her neck.

"I don't think so, Jay." Shira said, looking at the card around her neck. It was Haru's favorite card.

Wind attribute monster, Night Wing Sorceress.

THE NEXT DAY

When Ayukawa Sensei checked over Shira one last time, she finally let her go. Just in time for class. However, on their way to class, Shira noticed people from the Osiris dorm in Ra uniforms, Ra students in Obelisk, and vice versa. Shira thought for a moment before asking a simple question.

"Jaden, how long was I out?" Shira asked when the two reached their seats in the Osiris section. Jaden looked at her, blinking owlishly. Sighing, Shira repeated her question.

"Oh, um… I think you were out for about a month." Shira's eyes widened considerably, and she did something she hadn't done since she was very little. She started panicking.

"I WAS UNCONCIOUS FOR A WHOLE MONTH? How much work do I have to make up? Who took me to the infirmary? What did I miss? Why WAS I unconscious anyway?" The questions went on. Shira put her hands on her head. In a chibi like style, her eyes swirled as her legs blurred in a side-to-side swinging motion as she went back and forth on her desk. Jaden reached out and picked up the still chibi Shira and held her, letting her feet swing in the air. Then, in order, Jaden and Sho started to answer her questions.

"Yes, you were unconscious for a whole month. Don't worry about the studying, though. We asked Misawa to take notes for you. We don't know who took you to the infirmary, though." Sho said before looking at Jaden.

"You missed a ton of duels, though. There was a Duel Giant, A copy cat, a tennis crazed guy who dueled me for Asuka's love, even an Eggwich thief! Just recently there was a girl who came to marry Ryou, Sho's big brother, a dueling monkey who took Junko captive, Misawa vs. Manjoume, a Shadow Duel…" Shira cut him off there.

"Did you say a Shadow Duel? You were in a Shadow Duel? Jaden, those are dangerous!" She stared at him in shock. Shira had read up on the History of Dueling before she came to the Academy. Shadow Duels were mentioned a LOT in the texts.

"Relax, Miko-Shi. It wasn't a real Shadow Duel. The guy was a hypnotist from the Circus or something. It was a total hoax." Jaden said, attempting to ease her friend's obviously growing anxiety.

It worked, for the most part. But then Sho added something that made Shira go into shock.

"Also, Manjoume up and left after the duel with Misawa." Shira stared forward, a strange unease filling her. So she did what any other girl would do.

"Who is this Misawa, anyway?" She changed the subject.

"Oh, that's right! You didn't meet him yet! He's a guy from Ra. He's really smart. In fact, tomorrow, I get to duel him for the title of Duel Academy's School Duel Representative!" Well, at least Jaden's happy. Still, the mention of the Shadow Duel bothered her.

Could this be what Haru meant by the Wicked Ones?

Daitokuji entered the classroom and the lesson began.

All the while, one question plagued Shira's mind;

"What was that feeling I had when Sho-kun mentioned Manjoume-san?" An unfamiliar voice answered her thoughts.

"It seems you are in love, Mistress."

Shira bolted out of her seat. Unfortunately, by that time, she was in Chonos's class. She didn't care, though. Who was that woman? How did she know about Shira's inner turmoil? Dazed and a little confused, she walked over to the door.

"Seniora Takemoto, I have been calling your name for the last minute! What is the meaning of this?" The thing known as Chronos screeched. Shira leaned against the wall for support. Jaden, being dead asleep, didn't notice, so Sho, second in command, cautiously walked up to Shira and took her hand.

"Shira-nee-san, are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"I think I need to see Ayukawa sensei." Shira stated bluntly, not noticing her new nickname. Sho looked at her confused.

"Do you feel sick or dizzy?" He asked in a soft tone, not wanting to make Shira's problem worse.

"I think I just heard a disembodied voice. It might have been my imagination, but I do feel a little dizzy…" Shira said, putting a hand to her pounding head. Sho nodded and tugged at her hand, indicating that he would lead her to the infirmary. They walked out of the classroom, ignoring Chronos's voice.

LATER

Shira had gotten another fever. Which, in itself really wasn't that strange since she was weak bodied. It was the severity and timing that was worrying.

After getting some medicine from Ayukawa, Sho led Shira down the path to their dorm room. After getting Shira situated in Jaden's bed (Construction was done with Shira's room, but Sho didn't have the key.) Sho looked around for something for her to wear, since she was all sweaty. Deciding Jaden's clothes would fit Shira better, he went into one of Jaden's drawers. In that particular drawer were boxers. Girl boxers, that is. Picking up a pair, Sho figured Shira had forgotten some of her things, so he put them in a little pile for her. Grabbing a spare set of Jaden's pajamas, Sho set the folded garments next to Shira's exhausted form and left so she could dress in peace.

Once she was done, he walked in to check on her. She had placed her clothes on the pile of laundry and collapsed on the bed, by the looks of it. Not wanting her to get sicker, Sho walked in and positioned her on the bed correctly, since her lower half was in a kneeling position on the floor. After tucking her in, Sho placed a wet cloth on Shira's forehead.

Sho needed to get back to class, so he quickly peeled some apples and placed them on the nightstand with a note. When he got to the school, he was immediately questioned by Jaden. After assuring Jaden that Shira was okay and resting in the dorm, the two friends walked to their next class, unaware of the eyes watching them with a malicious smile.

Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. But it's late, and I'm very tired. But I know you are all wondering a few things, so let me explain.

Shira has anemia, and as such is prone to fevers and dizziness often and randomly.

Haru was Shira's boyfriend, who died in a car crash.

When Shira said "It would be better, wouldn't it" She was testing Manjoume to see if he was like Haru. This will be explained in later chapters.

Haru appeared to Shira in her unconscious state because she could only see him if she were awake, and he knew Shira would have wanted a hug.

Jaden calls Shira Miko-Shi because she is a Miko, or Priestess, at her grandfather's shrine.

I know Jaden would have woken up if his friend was in trouble, but I needed to make a little time with Shira and Sho. I don't know why, I just did.

Shira's position on the bed is based on something I've done before. It was a long day, and I had tripped over one of my shoes. As soon as my head hit my bed, I was out like a light.

Shira's directional problem is something that I thought would just be cute. Besides, I needed her to meet Manjoume. *wink* *wink*

Shira was out cold for that long because I am bad at writing duels.

I think that's it. I'll update as soon as I can. Expect a little more action as I attempt a duel scene.


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY! First I want to give a shout out to NinjaJudai19! She has been diligently reviewing every chapter with very appreciative comments. Also, KlonoaDreams, who gave me lots of advice, and permission (Yes, permission) to use two characters from her story, Secret or Misconception, Reizo and Taniguchi.

I do not own Yugioh GX or its plotline. I do own Shira and a few plotline twists. I own Kara Yuki, Ryuu, and Haru. That's it.

This is the chapter where I attempt a duel scene. Please don't give flames, it's my first duel, and I'm actually watching the episode so I get it all right. Oh, the pain! XD

By the way, Haru's accent is an Osaka accent.

Just saying.

Story… START!

'I wonder what this Misawa character is like. Jay said he's really smart, but…' An irritated squiggle appeared over Shira's head as she walked down the hall. Ayukawa had insisted that Shira stay for a little longer, just to be sure of things, and Shira was going to meet Jaden and the guys back at the dorm, since she was still a little tired.

After class and Jaden's conversation with Misawa ended, the boys and Jaden were walking for a bit, the three Osiris students came across a boy- oh, wait, a _grown man_ in an Osiris uniform jacket walking around trying to talk to other students.

"That guy looks a little too old to be a student." Shou said. Jaden walked toward the stranger.

"Aniki, what are you doing?"

"Listen you…" Jaden started. The man turned to face 'him', looking startled. Jaden stared with a thoughtful look on her face, and then said;

"I got it! You were held back a few years, weren't you, old man?" She said, smiling. The man looked at her incredulously.

"Did you just call me 'Old Man'?" He asked.

"It's cool, it's cool, I get it! Keep trying hard and you'll eventually get promoted! Don't give up! Now, let's go back to the dorm!" Jaden grabbed the man's arm, and started to lead him to the Osiris dorms. Someone needs to lay off the sugar…

"No, hold on-!" The man cried, only to have his pleas ignored. Sho and Hayato raced behind them.

Upon arrival, the Osiris Trio and their new pal entered the Cafeteria to find Shira waiting for them. Although, one look at her and you could tell something was up.

Her chin was in her hand as she looked absentmindedly out the window, staring seemingly at nothing, with untouched food on her tray and her giant stuffed fox plushy in her lap. Her waist length hair was out of its usual high ponytail and hung over her right shoulder, her eyes were a little baggy, and her skin was a little paler than usual. She clutched the fox to her chest. Concerned, Jaden made her way over.

"Poor Shira, she's been like this ever since she woke up. But I've never seen her so pale and lifeless." Sho said, looking at the frail girl sympathetically. The three sat down and watched the two childhood friends talk. After about fifteen minutes, Shira got up and left, leaving her food still untouched. Jaden sighed and joined her friends.

"Hey Jaden, is Shira okay?" Hayato asked when Jaden sat down.

"Yeah, she's just feeling under the weather, that's all. Honestly, I think she misses Manjoume." Jaden said. Sho and Hayato looked at him.

"Why would she miss him? He's a jerk." Sho said with a frown on his face. Jaden looked at him and smiled.

"Hi-Mit-Su. She'll join us later tonight. Anyway…" A few minutes later, the four had dinner in front of them. Jaden placed her hands together.

"Let's chow down!"

The man (whose name is still unknown) looked at the meal of rice, fish and pickles (TPU- I _think_ they're pickles.) with a stunned look, and sweat dropped when he saw Jaden wolfing down her food like a rabid animal.

"Old Man, if you don't eat soon, I'm going to end up eating your meal." She told him point blank. The man stared.

"Uh, r-right, okay."

"Aniki's the only one who likes to eat the meals here like this." Sho stated smiling at the man.

"Okay, I'll dig in then." He said, placing a fish and some rice in his mouth.

LATER: IN THE DORM ROOM

Like Jaden said, Shira was waiting in the room when the boys came back. She sat on Jaden's bunk with Pharaoh in her lap. The bags under her eyes were still there, but she seemed to have gotten some of her color back in her face.

The four Osiris friends and the strange old man sat in Jaden, Sho, and Hayato's dorm room, the former four going over Jaden's deck for the duel the next day.

"I wonder what kind of deck Misawa will use." Sho murmured, nervous for Jaden. He looked at Hayato and Shira.

"Well, it _is _Misawa we're talking about. He's probably researching Jaden's deck right now." Hayato stated. Shira looked at the koala resembling boy.

"Why is Misawa-San researching Jaden's deck? It's only one duel." Hayato looked at her.

"Yeah, one that decides who represents Duel Academy at the School Duel, the biggest duel of the year next to the graduation duel. If Jaden wins this duel and the school duel, not only will he be a hero, he'll make Duel Academy History." Hayato said. Shira looked at him with cat-like eyes (TPU- If you've ever seen Fairy Tail, it's the same eyes Elsa has when she sees Lucy's underwear drawer.), a confused squiggle over her head. Sho looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, right, you were unconscious during Misawa's duel with Manjoume. Misawa has six different decks that he created, not to mention a whole lot of formulas all over his wall. Although he probably made more ever since we helped him repaint his room…

"Anyway, after Misawa won the duel, he declined the promotion to Obelisk because he wanted to beat the best before being promoted. He told Aniki that he would construct the perfect deck to defeat Aniki's Hero deck. He's been working on it ever since, and it should be ready by tomorrow." Sho explained. Shira's expression went from 'Lazy Daze' to a look of awe in seconds. Turning to Jaden, Shira smiled.

"That's because Jaden is amazing." She said simply. The other two smiled and nodded in agreement. They once again looked at Jaden as he spoke.

"Alright, that's better. No matter what type of deck Misawa uses against me, I trust my deck to help me get through." Jaden said proudly.

"That's just like you, Aniki." Sho said. Hayato and Shira nodded in agreement.

The seemingly forgotten old man bent down and picked up a card that Jaden missed. When he looked at it, his eyes widened in shock. Jaden walked over to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, old man?" The old man finally snapped.

"Stop calling me 'Old Man'! My name is Kousuke Kunisaki!" He yelled.

"Oh, so you're Kunisaki-San, huh?" Jaden looked at the card Kousuke held.

"Hey, Skyscraper! Do you like that card too?" Jaden asked innocently. For a split second, Kousuke looked irritated.

"I…don't like dueling or anything." Kousuke stated adamantly. The four teens looked at him, Sho voicing the question they all had.

"Then why are you here at Duel Academy?"

"Well, uh, it's not fun failing all the time, you see." Hayato nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know that feeling pretty well. I also told myself I was useless and that's why I gave up. But as I've seen Jaden duel, I've been inspired to try again and do better!" Jaden blushed and scratched her cheek, laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's right! I bet if you watch Aniki duel, you'll get excited too, Kunisaki-kun! Perfect timing, since he has his Academy Representative Decision Duel coming up!"

Kunisaki seemed to think for a moment. Then he spoke, changing the subject entirely.

"Hey, I've heard rumors that some of the students here went missing, but is it true?" He asked. (TPU- this is Shira's face when she hears that: 0.0) The teens looked at each other.

"Does he mean the abandoned dorm?" Jaden asked right off the bat.

"Abandoned dorm?" Kunisaki asked.

"Well, uh, I don't really know much about that awful place. Hehe."

Kunisaki smirked deviously.

THE NEXT DAY: OSIRIS CAFETERIA

Jaden, being Jaden, inhaled her breakfast.

"Even in the morning this tasted great! The rice is delicious! The killifish on the side is pretty great, too!" (TPU- NOM!) Sho sweat dropped.

"Aniki, those are dried sardines. Usually, you don't eat killifish!" Sho said seriously.

"Hey, what's up with you, Sho?" Jaden said.

"You're being pretty serious." Hayato added. Shira nodded.

"Are you alright, Sho-kun?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? Today's the Academy Representative Decision Duel! In reality, being nervous leaves you without an appetite." Sho sighed dramatically.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night! And you're the same, right?" Sho pointed at Jaden.

"Is that so?" Jaden asked. Sho sweat dropped. Hayato started to laugh.

"You're the one who's nervous, Sho!" He said.

"Don't worry, I'm nervous, too." Shira stated, her chopsticks lingering over her half-finished bowl of rice. Jaden looked at her.

"But you're also excited, since this is the first duel you're going to see since you got here, right?" Jaden asked her friend. Shira smiled.

"Of course I'm excited. Besides, I get to see you duel! This is going to be fun!"

"By the way, what kind of deck do you have, Shira-chan?" Sho asked.

"Yeah, you haven't dueled yet, have you?" Hayato added.

"Miko-Shi has a Wind Attribute deck. She just doesn't duel much." Jaden told the boys.

"Why doesn't she duel much?" The two asked. They looked at Shira for an answer.

"Because I don't feel like it." Shira said as she placed her empty bowl and chopsticks on her tray. The explanation was blunt and to the point. Sho and Hayato sweat dropped. Shira spoke again.

"By the way, what happened to Kunisaki-kun? He didn't come down for breakfast."

"Give me seconds!" Jaden shouted, waving her empty bowl in the air.

"Not until you say the magic word." Shira scolded. Jaden looked at her.

"Abracadabra, give me seconds?" She asked questioningly. Shira sweat dropped and sighed.

LATER: DUEL ARENA

"Signor and Signore, our apologies for making you wait! We are now commencing the Academy Representative Decision Duel!" Chronos-sensei shouted in the arena. The crowd went wild.

"From Ra Yellow, Daichi Misawa!" Chronos shouted as he gestured to the said Ra. The crowd cheered.

"And from Osiris Red, Jaden Yuki." Chronos stated in a non-caring tone. The students in the stands, except Hayato, Sho, Shira, Asuka, and Ryou booed as Chronos gestured to Jaden. Jaden was the first to speak.

"Judging by that face, I guess you finished it?" She asked Misawa.

"Yes, get ready for my seventh deck, the one that will defeat you." He replied.

"I'm not going to lose, you know." Jaden said as she prepped her duel disk.

"Aniki, do your best!" Sho shouted. Hayato was on his right while Shira sat on his left, holding a pair of red pompoms.

"Now let's begin the duel!" Chronos shouted.

"Let's go, Misawa!"

"DUEL!" They shouted in unison.

"My turn, draw!" Misawa was up first.

"I summon Carbonedon in defense mode!" A dragon-like creature appeared on the floor.

"I end my turn."

"Only 600 defense points? That won't be any type of wall for him! And he doesn't have any reverse cards to boot!" Sho said. Shira looked at the monster. She pointed at it and, looking at Sho and Hayato, asked;

"Iron?" Sho looked her in the eye. Was Shira asking this because she was tired?

"No, its name is Carbonedon, so it's carbon." He told her. Shira looked back to the floor.

"I see… Elemental Table against Elemental Heroes. Interesting…" She picked up her pompoms and waited for Jaden to draw.

Sho sweat dropped.

'She just went from having a brain fart to having a brainstorm. How does she pass?' He thought.

"My turn, I draw! I summon Elemental Hero Burst Lady in attack mode!" Jaden shouted.

Shira waved her pompoms.

"Already managed a good draw, I see." Misawa complimented.

"Here goes, Misawa! I use Burst Lady to attack Carbonedon!" Burst lady attacked, making the carbon monster explode.

Shira waved her pompoms.

"I set one reverse card face down and end my turn." Jaden said, placing the card down.

Shira waved her pompoms.

"Hey, Shira…" Sho mumbled. Shira looked at him with a question mark over her head.

"Do you have any more of those?" He asked, pointing to the pompoms. She immediately gave him a red one and took out two white ones. She gave one of the white ones to Sho.

"Let's cheer Jaden on, okay?"

The duel arena was anticipating the next move.

OKAY! Well this is chapter 6 of Fantastical and Magical, but I realize some things may be slightly confusing. So if you have any questions, please, feel free to ask. But, if it's something mean, I will block you! Please look forward to chapter 7! And Yes, my duel scenes suck.


End file.
